


A Long Way for a Kiss

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino goes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. Written for [](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/)**je_prompts**

 

Work has a way of messing with one's life so fantastically that it's no wonder why many people feel is easier to be married to their jobs. If it wasn't for his Oh-chan, Nino would be one of those workaholics too but at the moment he was on his way home to surprise his other half.

His boyfriend had been complaining that he missed him, and although they kept constant communication a year apart was way too much. It's already been four months of ups and downs and Nino was at his limit. So he made one of his close family members really sick and in need of seeing him, specifically. It gave him a week to go back home and see said family member then come back.

The taxi turned around a corner on a familiar street and suddenly his excitement grew, he was close. In a few moments the taxi would arrive and he'd be able to see Oh-chan again.

"I better check if that idiot's not out fishing." He mused taking out his cellphone and dialed his lover's number who after a few rings picked up.

"Nino," it still made him smile like a schoolgirl the way his name sounded from him. "Why are you calling now, isn't late over there?, Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Are you home?" The taxi had stopped in front of their apartment building. He payed the driver and went in.

"Yeah, why?" Nino sighed relieved, Ohno heard.

"Are you really okay?"

"Meh, stop worrying old man you're gonna get more gray hairs."

"I miss you too, you know." He could always say these things more easily.

Nino had taken the stairs and was on his way up. "Ah, well we might be able to remedy that for a while..."

"Yeah, how?"

"How about for starters you open the door."

"Nino, you... It better not be a joke." Ohno warned him and went to the door and open it to find an empty hallway. He felt his anger rising.

"Nino you asshole! This is not funny!" He could hear laughter through the mobile's auricular but soon enough he though he was able to hear it echo near him, that's when he saw Nino smirking at him at the end of the hallway by the stairs. Just as his anger had appeared it subsided in a flash. Nino was home.

Ohno ran up to him and enveloped Nino in a bear hug. He kept chanting softly against his ear, "you're here, you're really here." When he let go of the embrace, still not distancing himself from his lover, Ohno cupped his hands on Nino's cheeks just inches away from his own face as if making sure that he was real. After a moment of being squished Nino got fed up.

"Yeah, yeah,I'm real. Now, will you kiss me already or did I come all this way for nothing?"

"Oh." Ohno giggled, still not letting go of Nino's face he leaned in closer and sweetly kissed the tip of his nose.

Nino's cheeks turned red with embarrassment and annoyance because he was sure Ohno knew that kind of kiss was not what he had asked for, so he proceeded to call it upon his attention

"You idiot!" He accompanied the barb with a smack to the back of the older man's head but in his hastiness he forgot that their foreheads were less than inches apart which caused Ohno's to bump into his. Ohno sniggered then kissed his forehead. Still, to Nino the damage was done.

"I hate you."

Ohno smiled and finally kissed him.


End file.
